


The Painting Girl

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: Before I die [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Painting, Questioning, Religious Content, Surreal, Surreal Elements, The Smiling God - Freeform, continuation of my other works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: An exploration at the implications of a genocide of a religion told through the eyes of a creation of the aftermath.  A question of a higher power, self-divinity and love, a love note to the universe within ourselves and what we create.





	1. Quote 1:

I am an endless iteration of sadness and spin.


	2. Quote 2:

I wish I was cold and unfeeling, geometric under the sun. 


	3. Quote 3:

She wishes she had a body of switchblades instead of a body of brush strokes.


	4. Short Story 1:

“Tell me you love me.”The Painting Girl says, eyes fixed on the figure in front of her.

 

The other licks her lips, blinking slowly with long lashes.“I…”  


“Don’t answer me if you do not know yourself.” The Painting Girl smiled a sad smile.“But speak, and I will dance for you.”

Words more silken and sweet than any violin solo and the Painting Girl danced.

 

Just before she executed her ciseaux jump, her eyes snapped open.

 


	5. Quote 4

She is the beauty and secrecy of a long disappeared artist.


	6. Quote 5

I am not a creation of anyone but myself.


	7. Quote 6:

You are made of pain and paint


	8. Short Story 2:

The Painting girl didn’t going out in the rain for fear her skin would melt into canvas and her blood would melt into oiled paint. Pooling in a puddle of broken dreams and illthought out memories.


	9. Quote 7

I was me before I was anything else.


	10. Quote 8

As long as our lips don’t touch.


	11. Short Story 3

“You’re beautiful.” She says, the Painting Girl opens her eyes.

 

And she is lost in the beauty of them, but she noticed a single imperfection.

 

“What is that?” She asked, touching just underneath her eye.

 

The Painting Girl wanted to stumble backwards, but she was made to be graceful, she tiptoed backwards. “A flaw.”

 

“But you are _flawless_.”


	12. Quote 9

That is why she would always be the best, other dancers had to work, ice themselves, eat, sleep repeat. While she, she was made to dance.


	13. Short Story 4

Tried though she might, the Painting Girl could not describe the time before she was. All she could remember was darkness, then everything. She could not feel her toes cramp in her pointe shoes, but she knew that holding it should hurt. 

Sometimes she could imagine the times before she was real. When all she did was hold it, hold it, hold it. Until she felt the muscles burning her leg extended to the sky, the strain of her arms as they stretch back, back and back. Then she could feel the weight of her lips, her nose, her hair tied tight in a bun. The way her chest refused to explain or fall.


	14. Short Story 5

 

She just stood there, soft and still like a painting.The hollowed, hallowed spaces in her body begging to know what sparked and spun within her.


	15. Quote 10

Someone you couldn’t imagine getting older.


	16. Short Story 6

She paused, her hand delicately tracing her face. The Painter had touched her, soft skin speckled with calluses, but her own touch? It was all fine lines and bumps in the paint.


	17. Short Story 7

Standing taller than she ever has before, for the Painting Girl had named herself her own. “I am not yours, I'm not your painting any longer.”


	18. Quote 11

This is what she was made for, this moment, this dance, this was written in fate before she was even paint.


	19. Quote 12

I am the God of the Painting Girl


	20. Quote 13

“I will resent you until my bones are dust.” She snarls at them, eyes welling with tears. 

“You do not even have bones.”


	21. Short Story 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work please think about subscribing, dropping a comment or a kudos! Thanks a million loves!

“Do you believe in love?” She asks suddenly, cocking her head to the side.

“I don’t know, do you believe in kindness?” The Painting Girl responds.


	22. Quote 14

“You were painted as a dancer!”

“Since when does that define me?”


	23. Quote 15

“But they were not doing anything to you, they just were living and worshipping a different god. What crime is that?”


	24. Quote 16

“I’m a convert. My parents were followers of the Dark God, and when the Smiling God found out he killed them.”


	25. Quote 17

He killed them all.


	26. Short Story 9

“You’ll find the peace you look for when you accept him.”


	27. Short Story 10

I know I do not fall in line of anything you believed in, but if you could find it in yourself to love me as I am. I’d be glad, if not I’ll let you go.


	28. Quote 18:

She was created as an unmovable object, but she had turned herself into an unstoppable force of godhood.


	29. Short Story 11:

Her eyes widened at the proclamation, she took her hand from their grasp. “I am so sorry, but no.”

The Painting Girl took a step back. “I don’t want this.”


	30. Quote 19:

She was the epitome of a dancer, all long limbs and graceful movements. The only thing that broke the the image was her eyes, all dark intentions and sensual implications.


	31. Short Story 12

“You are a dark god,” she whispered in horror and blood. 

“You speak as if you know darkness.”


	32. Short Story 13

The peace she wanted since she was born took over her, a strong iteration of spinning and peace and love. All she was was herself, and all she now had was her.


	33. Quote 20

Nothing but myself


	34. Short Story 14

“It is my penance for what I have failed to do.” 

“What did you fail?” The Painting Girl whispers. 

“Them all.”


	35. Quote 21

She wanted them gone.


	36. Quote 22

The Painting Girl raised her head, staring at the Painter with bright eyes. “No.”


	37. Quote 23

“What will you call yourself now?”

“The Painting Girl,” she answers, simply, calmly, beautiful in her knowledge. “Its mine this time.”


	38. Quote 23:

You chose this, I made it.


	39. Quote 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the quotes, they are currently in the process of being made into the story right now. It will incorporate the plot from What Never Happened, so if you haven't read it I suggest so. I'm very excited to share this all with you when I'm finished!!

I raise on my pointe shoes, and I feel powerful.


End file.
